1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to image processing technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC) and a lap top computer are being used widely. Further, it has become possible to continuously capture a target using a capturing device in the portable terminal. In order to acquire a clear frame in a continuously captured video file, a process of tracking a target and adjusting a focus for the target may be required.
A target tracking method may include, for example, a method of performing a selective search on a predetermined bounding box of a plurality of areas and a method of tracking a target in a frame using a particle filter that predicts a stochastic movement of each point.